Royai One-Shots
by SpaceGay
Summary: A series of Royai one-shots . . . enjoy :3
1. Ghosts of The Past

In the few minutes that he had as a break, Roy Mustang's mind began to think of the Ishbal war. So much, of what had happened recently with Furuh Bradley, and meeting Lust, somehow reminded him of the war. He just couldn't place how, or why. He wished that he could talk to Lieutenant Hawkeye about this, but he didn't want to upset her, by reminding her of Ishbal.

Roy did not need to see the dead bodies of the Ishvalan people to know the effect of war. He had seen enough of them, when he was there. The effect of the war could be seen in the living, in their hollow dark eyes. He saw it in himself when he looked in the mirror. He saw it in Maes Hughes, even in his precious Lieutenant. They all had the eyes of a killer. They had all been so innocent to conflict, before the war, like little boys with playing with sticks, but they soon learnt to sharpen them, along with their instincts.

Roy found it the hardest, seeing it in Riza, he only wanted the best for her and hated the way that the darkness sometimes constrained her. He saw the pain the pain in her perfect eyes, but he didn't know how to heal her. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. Roy knew that people had moved on, his best friend was married now with a beautiful daughter. He was so happy for Maes; it was nice seeing him smile like that again.

There are some people who would never know the truth of the war; they would never see the reality of what it was like. They only heard the stories. Roy wanted to protect people but he knew that the war wasn't over yet. Everyone had committed atrocities, even him. He saw the ghost of his victims' in his sleep, he knew what he'd done. And he knew that Hawkeye sometimes still had nightmares about the war. He knew that the war wouldn't be over until everyone knew the truth about it, even if it meant that he himself risked death. Maybe then his nightmares would go away.

On the day he returned after Ishbal, he made a promise to himself that when he became furuh, he would open an investigation into the war. Everyone who committed atrocities would be put on full military trial, even him. He knew the consequences of his actions.

Roy would always choose what was right over, what was easy. He wasn't here to mess around, he wanted to make a brighter future for people like the Elric Brothers' and Winry Rockbell. He wanted them to have a future worth living.

He wanted Riza to have a future with him. Roy wanted to see her smile again, like she had before Ishbal. Roy wanted to see her walk down the aisle in a white dress and smile at him with her eyes. Roy was so lost in these thoughts that he hadn't noticed her appearing in the doorway.

"Colonel Mustang sir." She said. Roy looked up startled, the image of her in white gone. He looked at her; there were dark rings under her eyes. She hadn't slept well last night.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"A new report from Furuh Bradley, sir." Riza said. She handed the report to Roy and lingered while he looked at it. "Do you need any help with the report sir?" she asked when he had finished skimming the important document. Riza hoped that he would say yes. He looked up at her and smirked. "Sir?" she asked. She gave Roy a sharp look and he went back to his neutral expression.

"Yes I think that I could use your assistance with this Lieutenant." Roy said. The two sat in silence, working for the rest of the day. They loved it when they got to spend time alone together.


	2. Graveside Confessions

Roy Mustang looked down at his best friend's gravestone and placed a bouquet of flowers, it had been a year since Maes Hughes had passed away. Not a day had gone by, when Roy hadn't thought of him.

"I'm sorry." He said. But he knew that Maes Hughes couldn't hear him anymore. "I wanted to tell you so much, but now I can't because you're d . . ." he trailed off as tears rolled down his cheeks, he couldn't say the word. Roy went to walk away but couldn't, he had to tell Maes the truth now or he would never say it.

"I loved you so much," He blurted out. Roy was silent for a moment; he imagined Hughes response in his head. "I never said . . . because you looked so happy with Gracia, and then I was going to say but. . . Elicia came along and I knew you would reject me. I was so relieved to see you happy again, but it killed me inside." Roy took a deep breath, he felt like all of his years of stress were disappearing, he had wanted to tell Maes for years. "I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness." He said.

Roy Mustang sat down in front of the grave and smiled despite his tears, "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry." He sighed "Riza would probably laugh at me if she could see me now." Roy looked around and checked that she wasn't looking out for him, he wouldn't have been surprised if she was.

He couldn't see anything and returned back to his friend's grave. "I went to Madam Christmas's the day that you . . . died." He gulped, a sick feeling in his stomach. He had to say it at some point, so why not now? "You know like we used to do together. I got hammered and Riza had to come and get me. She didn't say anything, hasn't since, she just made sure that I got home safe . . . I miss those nights Hughes, nothing is the same without you around buddy."

Suddenly Roy felt warm arms cross his chest and embrace him from behind, Riza Hawkeye had found him, and she always would. He looked back at her, he could tell that she had heard everything.

"It's okay." she said "I already knew." She smiled at her idiot colonel.

Roy turned to face her, he loved his blond, beautiful lieutenant as much as he had loved Hughes, probably even more if he was being honest with himself. He hugged her and cried into her shoulder. She stayed there and held him.

After some time Roy looked up at her, he didn't know how long they had been sat there and neither did it seem to matter. His cheeks red and sore from all his tears that he had shed, Riza smiled at him.

"Please don't ever leave." He begged. Tears began to well up in her eyes, she laughed. How she had always wanted to hear him say that.

"I never will, Roy." She said softly. She stroked his cheek, wiping away the last few tears. "Anyway my colonel gave me orders to never die. I could never disobey a direct order." She said. She leaned down stoking his cheek and kissed him on the lips. "You're not allowed to leave either." She said.

"Yes ma'am." he said sitting up and smiling. They laughed and kissed again.

Roy stood up and held his hand out to Riza who accepted it and stood up too. They held hands and looked down at Maes Hughes grave.

"See you around buddy, I'll be back soon." He said. Roy saluted to Hughes' grave.

"See you soon, Hughes. I'll keep watching over Gracia and Elicia for you, I promise." She said, saluting as well.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Riza Hawkeye asked suavely.

"It would be my genuine pleasure." He said flirtily.

Riza linked her elbow through Roy's and they walked out of the military graveyard together.

"First round is on me." She said, switching to holding Roy's hand. Roy just laughed, but they both knew that it was a plan.

The ghost of Maes Hughes smiled. He had felt the same as Roy, but knew that Roy always loved Hawkeye more. Hughes watched as his two closest friends walked off together, hand in hand. Everything was going to be okay, he though as he disappeared again.


	3. Nightmares

Roy Mustangs eyes flickered with images of the Ishbal war. The images flickered faster and faster, blood, dead bodies, and the innocent, faster and faster till he sat up and screamed. He opened his eyes and breathed heavily. It was just a dream, he was in his bedroom. The room was dark, and Roy assumed it was about 2 am.

Suddenly Riza Hawkeye hugged him. He roughly grabbed her pushing her onto the bed and went to attack her with an invisible dagger. He had the eyes of a killer. He blinked and let go of her his eyes softening. Roy sat with his back to her. Roy knew that he'd crossed the line. The fear in her eyes made him want to cry. He turned back, she had sit up and looked at him, smiling reassuringly. Her eyes slightly guarded. He embraced her and cried into her shoulder. Riza smiled, her guard full down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry . . ." He said repeatedly. He felt awful, he had promised to never show that side of him. It frightened him, he didn't want to be that person again. He didn't want Ria to see the dark demons' inside of him.

She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "It's okay." she said. "I understand."

Roy looked up at her with the scared eyes of a child. "You do?" he asked.

She nodded "I used to have nightmares a lot too . . ." she said

"How did you stop them?" He asked scared

"I found someone to share my pain with, someone who understood." She said.

Roy looked confused and Riza face palmed. He may be the next leader of Amestris but he wasn't always the brightest spark in the box.

"You, I found you Roy." She stated. He blushed slightly and looked down embarrassed. She kissed him passionately and watched as he went bright crimson.

Roy took a few deep breathes and his colour returned. He puffed out his chest "I'm sorry lieutenant." he said confidently. Hawkeye just smiled and held back laugher, he was so funny when he was trying to be manly.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Thank you for being there for me." He said.

"I love you," Riza said

"I love you too Riza." Roy said. "Don't ever leave my side."

Riza smiled "I wouldn't dream of it." she said

They lay till morning, Riza holding Roy, comforting him. They both knew that everything was going to be alright.


	4. The Safeword

Riza couldn't hold it back any longer, she pulled Roy into the bedroom by his tie. She shut the door behind them and kissed him full on the lips. As they continued kissing Roy picked her and held her. He walked over and threw her on the bed. He smiled a dirty spark in his eyes. He began tickling her.

"No, no, no, stop, Roy, Please, I'm begging you!" she said through giggles.

"What will you give me if I do stop?" Roy asked flirtily.

"Anything, anthying that you desire." she said kinkily

Roy stopped immediately and kissed her passionately. He pulled up her nightgown and threw it across the room, then pulled down his trousers. He stopped and smiled kinkily. Riza looked at him with anticipation.

He got up and walked across the room, leaving a rather confused looking Riza on the bed. She watched as he opened at draw, she watched his shapely arse as he bent down and opened it. Slowly he walked back to the bed hiding something behind his back.

She sat up trying to see what it was, but Roy pushed her down and took her right hand. He handcuffed it to the bed post and before she could object, he handcuffed the other one. She rattled the handcuffs.

"Roy this isn't funny, we talked about this." She said laughting. She sighed "At least tell me the safe word." She said. Roy placed his knees either side of her hips and kissed her.

"Alchemy." Roy whispered in her ear. Of course that would be the safe word. Riza made a note to not the word for a while. He put her ear and she moaned in pleasure.

Roy kissed down her cleavage kissing her boobs individually. He kissed her lips and undid the handcuffs. She smiled and sat up kissing Roy.

She pushed him down and slithered down to his semi-erect penis. She lightly touched it before placing her mouth on the shaft and sucking. Roy moaned becoming fully erect. He ejaculated and Riza sat up in surprise. Roy normally held out for longer.

Roy kissed her and moved her so that she was below him. He placed his bulging erection into her and pushed in and out. Slowly at first but becoming faster till him and Riza were exhausted.

"Alchemy." They said in unison. He pulled out and lay next to her cuddling her. He kissed her shoulder.

"We said that at the same time." Roy said

"So?" Hawkeye said. There was a pause between them. "I guess it means that were on the same page." She said. Roy smiled, she was always so right. "Answer me something Roy."

"What?" Roy asked

"Why do you have a two pairs of handcuffs?" she asked

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He asked flirtily

"Don't tell me you have more?" she questioned. She hadn't yet told Roy about her own collection of sex toys.

"Maybe . . ." he said. Riza kissed his lips. "I'll show you next time, okay?" he promised. Riza nodded. She couldn't wait for them to meet like this again.


	5. Blinding Love

Riza looked over to where Roy sat. He sat in his bed and looked forward, his foggy clear eyes not seeing a thing. He seemed so strong to her, but she knew that he must be struggling. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. She got out of her own bed, Roy turned to the sound.

"Sorry." She apologised

"It's fine. I didn't realised that you had woken up." He said. Riza looked guilty, she hadn't told Roy that she hadn't been sleeping, she hadn't wanted to worry him, he had enough on his plate.

Riza walked over to Roy and sat on his bed. She was so close to him. Riza took his hands and he looked surprised. She moved his hand to her face, so that Roy could remember what she looked like. He smiled.

"I was so worried that I was going to lose you." He said. Tears began to fall down his face. Riza hugged him.

"Me too. Don't ever do that to me again." she said.

She kissed his cheek and went to go but Roy pulled her into a full kiss. Riza pulled away, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said. A pink hue in his own cheeks "I have just wanted to do that for so long!"

Riza smiled. They had skirted around their feelings for each other for years, never saying anything, or doing anything about them. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"I have always loved you Roy." She said "And I always will."

"I know you do, and I love you too." He said. "I was so stupid to never tell you how much you mean to me. Ever since I saw you, I've loved you."

"Finally." Said a voice from the doorway. Riza and Roy turned to the doorway. Roy went to go and attack the blond haired boy, but Riza stopped him.

Edward Elric clapped three times in a sarcastic manner "It's about time." He said. Al smiled at them from his wheelchair, his body was still weak.

Ed wheeled his brother in and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you both feeling?" Riza asked trying to take Ed's attention away from her and Roy's confessions.

"Yeah much better," Ed said, a smug smiled on his face. He moved his arm experimentally. "Although I can't get used to having two arms . . ." he commented.

"How about you Al?" she asked

"Much better, I ate proper food for the first time today." He said

"That's wonderful!" she said. The medical staff had slowl been re-introducing Al's body to new things.

"How are you and blackout doing?" Ed asked "I'm surprised they let you share a room."

Roy growled at Ed, he could sense the smugness from Fullmetal.

"It's none of your business Fullmetal Pipsqueak!" Roy said grabbing Ed by his hospital gown. Riza pulled the two apart before another war broke out.

"Were fine!" Riza said dangerously. She sighed and looked at Roy. They would have to tell people soon enough, she had just wanted to keep it secret for longer. "Ed and Al would you mind not spreading this about? We're not ready to tell people yet." She took Roy's hand and he smiled. "We want to do it in our own way." She asked him calmly.

Ed shrugged and Nodded and leaned back into the chair, putting his feet on the Colonel's bed. Al smiled and nodded.

"We're just happy for you." Al said.

Ed suddenly stood up. "Wait, what time is it?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. "Winry said that she'd visit at four."

Riza looked at her watch. "It's five to Four." She said

"We should probably go then" Al said

Ed nodded "Thanks for the catch up, see you guys around." Ed said.

"See you soon." Al said, smiling.

"We'll give you two some space." Ed said. He winked as Riza who slapped his arm. Roy turned to the sound and looked confused. What was going on?

It took him a second to work out what Ed had meant. Ed wheeled Al out of the room.

"Isn't it about time that you told Winry the truth?" he yelled out. He knew his retort was pathetic but had to say something to the smug alchemist.

Ed turned to look back at the couple, his face bright red. Riza laughed and Ed stuck his tongue out and went back to him and Al's room. They heard Al laugh as Ed ran down the corridor, followed by a "Careful Ed!", "Sorry".

"You're terrible." Riza said stroking Roy's cheek. He smiled and she kissed him. She sat next to him and leaned into his muscled chest. He put his arm around her.

"Do you want me to read you one of the Ishval reports?" she asked him

"Yes, if you don't mind." Roy said.

Riza kissed his cheek and grabbed one of the reports that he had requested over the last week. She snuggled back into him and read.


	6. Sick Day

Roy looked nervously at the door. His lieutenant had phoned in sick, Riza was never sick. He paused by her door. He breathed and told himself to 'woman up', that's what Riza would do, and knocked on the door.

"One minute," a very tired sounding Riza said. She opened the door. Roy was shocked at how pale and tired she looked. She stood to attention and saluted. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"Get some rest and let me look after you." Roy said earnestly. He put down her hand and hugged her. She relaxed into the hug, letting Roy's heat warm her up.

She suddenly pushed away and put a hand to her stomach and mouth. Riza ran to the bathroom and was sick. Roy stood awkwardly, he didn't know what to do. He breathed and shut the front door. He then helped Riza up and led to her to the bedroom.

Roy put her in bed and tucked her in. Roy grabbed a bucket in case she was sick again and wrapped a blanket around her.

He kissed her on the head. "Get some rest." He commanded.

"Yes sir." She said with a smile.

It felt good to be looked after, she had needed to be so independent all the time that she had forgotten how nice it was to have someone care for you. She quickly fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

When she awoke it was dark outside. How long had she slept. She climbed out of bed and wrapped the blanket around her as she shuffled into the living room.

She smiled as she saw a curl up Roy, fast asleep on her sofa. He had taken his jacket off and put it over himself like a blanket. She took his jacket and caught a scent. She sniffed the jacket, it smelled of bonfires and reminded her of cold winter nights huddled close to a fire. He smelt so warm. She hung up his jacket and put her blanket over him. Riza smiled at him, what did she do to deserve Roy?

She made herself a cup of tea and sipped it in bed, her duvet curled around her. She watched Roy sleep, his breath slowly rising in and out, he looked so peaceful. Her stomach growled and she made dinner for her and Roy.

She nudged Roy awake and his dark eyes opened slowly.

"Wher, where am I?" he asked very disorientated.

"You came to look after me sir." Riza said

"Oh yeah, thank you Lieutenant." Roy said

"I think under the circumstances, Riza is fine." Riza said.

Roy nodded and looked down to the plates in front of him. "Di d you make me dinner lieu- Riza?" he asked.

"You were kind enough to look after me, so I was kind enough to ensure you didn't starve." She said.

They smiled at each, they didn't need to say a thing. They ate in a comfortable silence. Riza slowly, hoping and praying that it would stay down. Roy much faster, he was very hungry but didn't fully understand why.

Riza went to clear the plates, but Roy grabbed her wrist.

"I'll do that." he said. She went to protest. "Riza, please let me look after you, it's why I'm here." he said gently.

Riza smiled and nodded and kissed Roy's cheek. Roy cleared the plates and washed up for her, he didn't want her doing anything too demanding. She came up behind him and hugged into his softly muscled back.

"I'm glad you're here." she said

Roy turned and let her hug into his chest. He let her have her moment. Eventually she let go and looked down.

"It's getting late." She stated.

Roy checked his watch, she was right.

"I should probably go." Roy said. His heart felt heavy at the thought of leaving a sick Riza on her own.

He went to walk to where he had notice his coat. Riza took his hand.

"You could stay and look after me." She said.

Roy smiled and walked back to her, he took placed a hand on her head as if checking her temperature. "I think that is for the best lieutenant. I would want anything to happen to you Riza." He said. His hand moved down to her cheek and he leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

She put her hand to her stomach. "Maybe you shouldn't kiss me, at least not at the moment." She said. She was sick again and Roy helped her back to bed.

He paused by the doorway. "I'll be on the sofa if you need me." He said smiling.

"The sofa isn't very comfortable. Come and share my bed." she said.

Roy was taken aback. "I don't think that . . . " he tailed off as he saw Riza shiver under a jumper, a duvet and two blankets.

"I could use the extra body heat." Riza confessed

Roy joined her under the duvet. He let her get comfortable. She had her chest resting on his torso and one leg intertwined around Roy's left one. He put his arm around her shoulder and she smiled.

"That's better." She said, shutting her eyes. "Thank you Roy." She said. Roy smiled and fell asleep at the same time as his sick Lieutenant.


	7. The Amestrian Christmas Ball

The annual Amestrian Military Christmas Ball was coming up and Roy really wanted to ask Riza to go, but he was too nervous too. He was pacing his office and Maes was working at one of the desks. Maes Hughes looked up at his friend, who continued to pace.

Maes stood up and walked up to his friend. He placed his hands on Roy's shoulders and looked into his confused eyes. "Just ask her!" Maes said. "Me and Gracia are going together. Look here are the pictures from last year." Maes said pulling out loads of pictures of him and his wife. Her in a pretty lilac dress and Maes in a smart black dinner suit.

Roy looked exasperated at his best friend's enthusiasm. He sighed inwardly and pulled away. "I can't ask her." Roy said

"Why not? She'll never know if you don't tell her Roy." Maes said "If I hadn't told Gracia how I felt then we would have never fallen in love." He said. Maes did a spin. "And our darling Elicia never would have been born." Maes sang revealing pictures of his daughter.

Roy pushed them away. "Get back to work, Hughes." Roy commanded

Maes saluted "Yes Sir." He said before returning to work.

Roy went back to pacing. His thoughts cloudy and confused.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Lieutenant Hawkeye stood there.

"You requested my time Colonel Mustang." She stated.

Roy looked to Maes Hughes who shrugged and winked at his friend. Anger burned in Roy, he could have hit Maes, but he knows that he only meant well.

"Yes, come on in Lieutenant." Roy said to Riza. He turned to Maes. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, please give me some privacy." Roy said to his best friend.

"Yes Colonel Mustang, Sir!" Maes Hughes said with a salute, before leaving as Riza entered.

"Why did you wish to see me Sir?" Riza asked

Roy sat behind his desk and looked at the Lieutenant that he adored so much. "Lieutenant are you aware that the annual Amestrian Military Christmas Ball is coming up soon?" Roy asked standing up, his hands formally placed behind his back.

"Yes sir, I was aware that the event was soon. What of it?" lieutenant Hawkeye asked

"I would like to ask you to accompany me for the event." Roy asked. His heart beating quickly, the blood rushing to his ears.

"Yes sir!" Riza said

"What? You'll go with me?" Roy asked breaking his posture and control.

"Of course I will Roy, I would be honoured to." Riza said smiling. They smiled at each other before remembering they were at work. "Is that all sir?" Riza asked formally

"Yes Lieutenant, you are dismissed. Please continue on with your day." Colonel Mustang said

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Hawkeye said with a salute before leaving Roy's office.

Roy rushed back in. "Did you ask her? What did she say?" he asked excitedly.

"She said yes." Roy said smiling. "Thank you Maes, I owe you one." Roy said.

"Get the first two rounds in next time we go to Madame Christmas's and we'll be even." Hughes said

"Deal." Roy said. "Get back to work, Lieutenant Colonel, the day isn't over yet." Colonel Mustang said

"Yes sir." Maes saluted

A few weeks later, Roy stood facing his reflection in his bathroom mirror adjusting his bow tie. He fussed with his hair, gelling it back slightly. He didn't know why this mattered so much to him, but somehow it had become everything to him.

Across town Riza was throwing dresses onto her bed. She had no idea which one to wear. The green backless one was too revealing, the blue one too covered up. She lay on her bed exhausted; how do people girl? Why was this so difficult? She didn't why she wanted to impress him so much, but somehow it was important to her. She picked up a black dress floor length with a low cut layered neckline and spaghetti straps. She turned it around and was glad to see that it wasn't backless.

At the ball couples arrived together, Roy waited by the door for Riza talking to Havoc who was smoking outside. They both stared as Riza walked up to them.

"R . . . Riza you look beautiful." Roy stuttered pushing back his nose bleed.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Roy nodded and took her arm. They talked and ate among friends, everyone commenting of how beautiful Riza looked. Several commented on 'How cute a couple' Riza and Roy would make, they just laughed and pushed away any rumours.

Furuh Bradley Tapped his glass and everyone turned to look at him. "It's a pleasure to see you all here. I hope that you all enjoy the evenings' pleasantries. I would like to thank the catering team for the wonderful food." Everyone clapped and some of the waiter bowed in response "And the Amestris National Orchestra for this evenings' entertainment. I wish you a wonderful Christmas break." Everyone clapped again and the music began to play.

The orchestra played 'The Blue Danube' and Maes and Gracia began to dance, her head resting on his chest; you would not have seen a couple more in love.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" Roy asking, holding out his hand.

"I would be honoured to." Riza responded, taking his hand.

He let her onto the dance floor and placed his hand on her slim, feeling the silk of her dress. She put her hand on his shoulder, their other hand was held out. Slowly the music took them and their fingers curled around one another's. Slowly Riza put her hands around Roy's shoulders, he moved his arms to around her waist.

"This is nice." She said, leaning her wine drunk head into Roy's chest.

"Yeah it's a shame it's only for tonight though." Roy lamented out loud to himself. The wine had made him forget that he should keep some thoughts to himself.

Riza looked up at him and he looked down into her soft drunken eyes. She leaned up as if to kiss him and he pushed her into a hug instead.

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss him, in fact he wanted nothing more but somehow this didn't feel right. Maybe it was the wine or the fact that he knew that Riza would regret it in the morning.

Suddenly she blacked out and collapsed into his arms.

"Riza, Riza, are you okay?" he asked panicked. He checked for a pulse and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"What's' wrong?" Maes asked coming over, Gracia in tow.

"Hawkeye passed out; I guess she can't hold her wine." Roy said

"Will she be okay?" Gracia asked concerned

"Yeah, I'll get her home." Roy said. He lifted her up, carrying her like a child. "Have a great Christmas, I'll see for New Years' eve." Roy said

"You too, Roy." Maes said

Roy carried his lieutenant and carefully placed her in the passenger seat of his car. Drove to her house and put her in bed, tucking her in. He kissed her forehead before leaving and quietly shutting her front door.

Roy checked the clock, it was past midnight. He went home and hoped that she would alright on her own. He decided that he would call in tomorrow to see how she was, maybe bring some flowers to cheer her up.


	8. The New Arrival

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood outside the Colonel Mustang's office. She took a deep breathe mentally preparing herself. Her request was demanding but she knew that it needed to said, it was important she told the truth. She knocked on the door and politely waited for an answer.

"Come in." Colonel Mustang said

She entered and saluted Colonel Mustang. He nodded and she changed to standing at ease.

"Ah, Hawkeye. How can I help you Lieutenant?" He asked, a slight smile on his face. He was always happy to see his girlfriend, even if they stayed professional at work.

"I have a request to make, Colonel." Lieutenant Hawkeye said

"What is your request Lieutenant?" Colonel Mustang asked, his expression hardening. He hoped that nothing was wrong.

"I'm requesting time off sir." Hawkeye stated clearly

"For what reason?" Mustang asked

"Personal family reasons sir." She said. She looked down. She took a deep breath and stared Roy straight into his grey eyes "I'm pregnant." She said

A moment of silence passed between them. They stayed locked in each other's gaze, neither of them moving a muscle.

Riza's mind was panicking. What if he rejected her and the child? What he didn't love her anymore? Would she still be able to be a mother and have a good career? There were butterflies in her stomach, but her face gave nothing away.

Roy mind slowly took in the information. He mind clouded, he wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"What? Are you sure Hawkeye?" Mustang asked.

"Sir you have excellent hearing and I doubt you misheard me." Hawkeye stated

"You're going to have a baby and your requesting time off." Roy asked slowly. He was still trying to process the news.

"Yes Colonel," Riza stated

Roy looked down, the full weight of this news hitting him. "Riza . . . am I? Are we?" Roy stuttered, dropping all professionalism. He had gone bright red with shock.

Riza went up behind him and leaned forward across the desk, taking his hands. "Roy Mustang, You are going to be a father. Me and you are going to be parents." She said clearly and slowly.

Roy looked into her huge brown eyes. They were so full of life and joy.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Riza nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. She stoked his cheek and kissed his closed lips. She stood back and waited.

Roy stood up, "Well then Lieutenant, I grant your request but one condition." He said

"Yes sir?" Riza asked

"You leave work early with me, I believe we have important things to discuss." Roy said

"Yes sir!" Riza with a salute

He walked around his desk and shut the door of his office. He pulled Riza into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Later that day, after leaving work, Roy and Riza had arranged to meet at Madam Christmas's bar as Roy knew it would be quiet till the evening.

"How long have you known." Roy asked. He was now wearing a light blue shirt and black suit trousers.

"One week. I missed a month and then went to the doctors. He confirmed that I was pregnant." Riza said

Roy smiled at her and she smiled back, he took her hand and their fingers intertwined.

"And I'm the father?" Roy asked

Riza gave him a sarcastic look. "Who else would be the father Roy? You're the only one." She said

"Sorry that was so stupid of to ask, of course I am." Roy said, laughting at himself.

Riza stroked his cheek and kissed his lips, he felt them open more and electricity run through his body. He loved her so much. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other.

"What do we do now?" Riza asked. she didn't want to admit that she was scared.

Roy smiled "I think I know Lieutenant, but you have to come somewhere with me first." He said. She smiled and nodded; she would follow Roy to hell and back and never regret a single step.

"I want you to go home and wait, I'll send to someone to get you in a few hours." He said.

"Okay." she said. She was both confused and intrigued, whatever Roy was planning it was big.

They kissed goodbye.

While Riza went home to wait, Roy planned for the evening.

Lt Maria Ross turned up with Jean Havoc, they were both in civilian clothes. Maria pushed a box into Riza's arms.

"Colonel Mustang told us to bring you this." Maria explained

"Go on, go and get changed." Havoc said

"We'll wait here for you." Maria said with a smile.

Riza took the box and opened it, inside was a dress. Riza stared; Roy had bought her a dress. She smiled and put it on. Riza emerged in a knee length black dress with a halter neck and a full skirt. She had matched them with the only non-army boots she owned; a pair or black pumps she normally only wore around the house.

Havoc's jaw dropped and Maria pushed it back up and smiled at her friend. "You look beautiful." Maria said

Riza blushed, she wasn't used to being described as beautiful.

"Let's go then." Maria said

"Where are we going?" Riza asked

"Were not allowed to tell you, it's a surprise." Havoc said

Riza smiled and nodded slightly, butt followed them to the secret destination.

Riza got out of the car and realised where she was, she was at Bradley Square. She looked around where they're normally this many people around.

Ross and Havoc led her to the fountain where Roy stood. He was wearing a black dinner suit and white scarf, his hair was gelled back and he had a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Riza though he had never looked more attractive as he paced nervously, obviously waiting for her to arrive.

She walked up to him and his eyes lit up when he saw her. She looked amazing, he wanted to say something but his mouth had gone dry.

She hugged him. "Did you do all this for me?" she asked

He nodded "I did it because I love you Riza." He said

"I love you too." She said

They kissed passionately and he handed her the roses.

She smelled them and smiled. "Their beautiful Roy, thank you." She said

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. She looked into his face and knew he meant every word.

A crowd began to form around them, but all that they saw was each other.

"Riza Hawkeye, there's something I've wanted to ask you for such a long time now. And . . . the thing is. I was going to wait till our anniversary to ask but after what you told me today, I knew I couldn't wait any longer." He said. He got down on one knee and pulled a red velvet box from his inside jacket pocket. "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He asked

She stared at box, she couldn't breathe. She took a breath and looked down at Roy, his eyes were laced with anxiety. She looked around seeing the crowd for the first time, it was full of her closest friends. They all smiled at her. She thought, did she want to marry Roy? Was he just marrying her because of the baby?

"Are you only asking me this because of what I said earlier?" She asked. She had to know.

Roy was taken aback. "No, I've wanted to marry you since the day I met you Riza. I loved you then and I loved you even more now." Roy said.

There was a pause that felt like an eternity.

"Yes, Roy, Yes I will marry you." She said. Riza had never been more certain of anything in her whole life.

Roy beamed and stood up, dropping the ring as he did. "Sorry." He said as he picked it up and faced her. She laughed and he joined in.

"It belonged to your Grandma," Roy said

"When you ask my fath . . ." Riza said. She was stunned by the amount of thought, he'd put in.

"I asked you father two months ago, when we told him about us. He gave me this ring and told me the story behind it." he said

Riza began to cry and Roy pulled her into his muscled chest. "I hate you, you romantic idiot. Look you've made me cry." She said

Roy laughed and she pulled away. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you Roy." Riza said

"I love you too, Riza." Roy responded

They kissed held each other. In that moment only they existed in the world. Their friends cheered and clapped and congratulated them.

They got married two months later in the spring. They wanted to do it before Riza's bump began to show. She walked down the aisle next to her father in a floor length white dress with a lace bodice. In her bouquet she had pink blossom and more blossom fell from the trees around them. Roy wore a grey suit, with a pink embroidered waistcoat.

After the wedding Roy moved into Riza's house with her. Together they decorated the baby's room, paint getting everywhere.

After six months, they had a baby shower. Everyone bought them presents and soon the baby room looked more like a storage room. They laughed and Roy looked across as his pregnant wife. He loved her more and more every day.

Eight and a half months after that fateful day at the office, Roy held Riza's hand as she gave birth. Hours into labour their child was born, a healthy girl.

"We have a daughter Riza, we have a little girl." Roy said

Riza looked up at him and smiled. She was exhausted. Roy kissed her sweaty forehead. "I'll bring her to you." He said. She nodded.

Roy held his daughter; she had Riza's eyes and his hair colour. He looked into his daughters brown eyes and smiled, he loved her already. He held her to his chest and took her to his wife. Riza held her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"She's beautiful." Riza said.

She looked up at Roy and saw that he was crying slightly. She smiled and kissed him.

"What should we call her?" Roy asked

"I want call her Henrietta." Riza said

"Henriette," Roy repeated "How about Henriette Else Mustang?" Roy suggested

Riza looked at him and smiled. "I love it." she said "Welcome to the world Henriette Else Mustang." Riza said to her baby girl.

The girl smiled and Roy and Riza looked at each other, knowing they'd made the right choice.

They took Henriette home two days later, both were terrified and excited for what surprises she would bring.


	9. Childhood Promises

The low summer sun shone in the sky as Roy Mustang played in his new back garden. They had only moved to their new house a week earlier.

"Riza can you bring me the coal. I'm going to light the barbeque." A manly voice said

"Yes dad, but please be careful." A little girl said

Roy grabbed a bucket and stood on it peering over the fence. He saw a blond girl of about ten dragging a heavy bag of coal toward a tall blond man, who stood at a brick barbeque pit. Roy frowned, she hardly seemed strong enough to carry it.

"There you go dad." She said, as she put down the coal bag.

The older man looked down at his daughter. He knelt beside her. "Do you want to see how far my research has gotten me?" he asked

The small blond girl nodded.

The man stood up and put some of the coal in the fire pit. He took the ignition paper and clicked his fingers and the paper lit on fire.

Both Roy and Riza stared; the man hadn't even needed matches. Riza laughed, but there was slight concern in her smile.

"WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Roy blurted. Completely forgetting that he was eavesdropping.

The man and girl turned to look at the dark haired ten year old. Roy jumped down quickly and crouched low. His mum was going to kill him if she found out.

The man laughed and calmly walked over to the fence. He looked over across at the garden and saw no one. He looked down and saw a huge pair of grey eyes staring back.

Roy stood up, embarrassed and ashamed. The game was up. He'd been caught.

"What's your name, little boy?" the man asked

"Roy, Roy Mustang, Sir." Roy said

"Well Roy, how about you and your family come over. Me and my daughter are having a barbeque, we'd love for you to join." The man said

Roy nodded. "Yes please!" he looked down. "I'll just tell my mum." He said

The man nodded. "I'll see you in a minute." He said

Roy ran inside and found his mum in the kitchen, Chris was a large woman in her late forties. "MUM! MUM!" the dark haired boy yelled

"What is it Roy? Have you finished playing outside?" she asked

"No . . . I mean yes . . . A man next door invited us round. He's having a barbeque." Roy said. "Can we go please? Please, please!" Roy begged, pulling at her red skirts, which matched her lipstick.

She looked uncertain but smiled. "I suppose we should say hello to our neighbours." She said.

"Is that a yes?" Roy asked. His grey eyes shining hopefully.

"Yes Roy it is." she said. Roy ran and waited by the front door as Chris grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Come on, Mum! Come on!" Roy yelled as he jumped up and down outside the front door.

Chris sighed and smiled at the child she had adopted five years ago, how he had grown since then. She locked the door and followed her son.

Roy waited for his mum to reach the door before enthusiastically pressing the bell. He beamed up at her slightly exasperated face, she smiled back.

The door opened and Chris saw a tall blond man about ten years younger than her.

"Hello, I'm Chris, this is my son Roy." She said

The man smiled. "I'm Berthold, and this Is Riza, my daughter." Berthold said gesturing to the blond girl in shorts and a t-shirt, who stood by the back door watching the guests. "It's nice to meet you, please come in." he said

Roy ran ahead to say hello to Riza, who seemed very shy.

"So how long since you moved in?" Berthold asked

"About a week, we moved from a flat in central, but I wanted Roy to have space to play outside." Chris explained

"Yeah, I understand. He seems a very active boy." Berthold commented

Chris laughed "You could say that." she said. "This is for you." She said. She handed Berthold the wine bottle and went outside to sit on one of the chairs.

Berthold came out with two wine glasses and placed them on the table. He poured the wine and began cooking, while Chris relaxed and chatted and the two ten year olds played a game, where they pretended to be soldiers. Riza seemed to have warmed to Roy, which made Chris happy. She wanted him to have friends and Riza seemed like a good girl.

They ate, Roy clearing his plate within minutes, instantly begging for more. Chris scolded him and everyone laughed apart from Roy who pouted. Riza smiled at the dark haired boy, she liked having someone to play with.

After eating Roy and Chris went home.

Over the next few weeks Roy and Riza played together and soon they became inseparable.

A few months later they sat together in a tree house that they had found in the nearby wood. They sat carefully on the branches. Roy had been wanting to for months about the fire that her dad could produce.

"You know your dad?" Roy asked

Riza nodded and looked slightly confused. "What about him?" she asked

"Why isn't he around as much? I like when he makes fire." Roy said

Riza looked down, carefully shielding the burn her dad had accidently given her. "He's working on a secret project, to do with his fire alchemy. He wants to change the world." She said

"Really? Could he teach me how to do it?" Roy asked excitedly, his face inches from her own.

Riza pushed his face away, pushing the dark hair boy flat on his back. Roy looked hurt for a moment but he broke into a smiled and soon the pair were laughting hysterically.

"Would he teach me?" Roy asked

"I don't know, it's not easy to learn. He's spent years learning . . . look. I don't like talking about it." Riza said

"Oh sorry Riza, I shouldn't have asked." He said

"No, I understand it must seem exciting to you. I find it hard to find . . . when," she tailed off and looked down.

Roy took her wrist. "When what?" he asked

"When it's all he seems to care about. I hardly see him either, all he does is work." She said looking away.

Roy suddenly hugged her. "You'll always have me." He said

"What about when you join the military? You said you wanted to be a soldier." She said

Roy nodded. "One day I'll rule the world, I'll be able to tell anyone what to." He said standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

Riza laughed "You'll never be a king."

Roy helped her up. "You could be my queen!"

Riza scrunched up her nose and pushed him away. "Who's want to marry you?" she asked

"Someone might want to, one day!" Roy pouted

"Okay, if you ever find someone stupid enough to marry you then I'll start wearing dresses and acting like a girl." Riza said

It was Roy's turn to laugh. "You'd look stupid in a dress anyway!" He said

"So would you!" Riza retorted

Roy pouted again, "I'd look better than you!" he said

"Prove it." Riza said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine! I will!" Roy said. He began to climb down the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Riza asked

"To put on one of your dresses." He retorted

She sighed and laughed, she couldn't wait to see how stupid he'd look.

Back at Riza's house Roy was going through her wardrobe. "Don't you have anything pink?" he asked

Riza just looked at him. "No." she said

"I like this blue one!" Roy said grabbing a blue dress, a very similar shade to a military uniform that they would wear years later.

"It suits you." Riza commented with a smile.

Roy pulled off his top and pulled down his shorts and stood in his underwear. Riza blushed and covered her eyes.

"You should have warned me!" she said angrily

"What, scared you'll like me?" Roy retorted. He pulled the blue dress over his head and struggled with the zip.

Riza helped him do it up and he turned. "Don't I look fabulous?" he asked her

She laughed. "Yeah the colour really brings out your eyes." She said

It was Roy's turn to blush. He blinked his eyelashes at her. "Told you so!" he said, with a sweet smugness that suited him well.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and suddenly Chris came in. she had come to pick Roy up. She stared at her son and he stared back at his mum. Suddenly she ran forward pulling him into a hug.

"You look so pretty!" she said, squeezing her son.

Roy laughed, "It's Riza's." he said

"I didn't know you had such pretty dresses Riza." Chris commented

Riza shrugged. "I don't like wearing them." She said

Chris smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you will one day." She said.

Again Riza shrugged. Roy began to go red and went to unzip the dress.

"Oh wait, let me get a picture of my boy." She said.

She quickly took a picture of him and they soon went home, Roy without the blue dress on.

Years later Roy stared down at the picture.

"Riza, do you remember when we made a promise?" he yelled into the bedroom, where Riza was getting ready.

"What promise?" she asked as she emerged from the bedroom putting in her earrings as she did.

"That you would start wearing dresses if I found someone 'stupid' enough to marry me?" he said

Riza looked down at her engagement ring, as Roy looked at her frame in the sexy black dress she was wearing.

"I've always kept my promise." She said, passing Roy a necklace.

He stood behind her and put the necklace on. He let the locket fall down into her cleavage. He turned her shoulders and kissed his fiancé.

"I love you Riza." He said

"I love you too, Roy." She said. She took his hand. "We should get going." She said

"I'm sure we can be a bit late." He said, his hand sliding down her back.

Riza pushed him away and kissed him. "Not for our own engagement party, we can't." she said.

Roy sighed and took his fiancé's hand as they left the apartment together, she was right as usual.


	10. Fullmetal Love Child

Roy sat in his office awaiting the arrival of the famed Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric. He had met the boy only once before, when he had gone see them at the Rockbell house a few months ago. He sat and looked out the window and sighed. 'How long did it take to get to central', he thought impatiently.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye looked up from her desk, where she was reading through a case study for the Colonel. "What's wrong Colonel Mustang?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Roy sighed again and laced his fingers together, placing them under his chin. He looked at the attractive blond. "The Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric is coming to central today and Fuhrer Bradley placed me in charge of the care of him and his younger brother."

"Younger brother? How old is this alchemist?" Riza asked

"Fourteen." Roy stated

"Sir!?" Riza exclaimed. Her shock was evident.

"I know and his younger brother, Alphonse is twelve." Roy said

There was a silence where the two just stared at each other.

"Why are you in charge of Edward and Alphonse?" Riza asked. Roy was hardly a paternal person and neither did he have siblings, surely Hughes was a much better choice?

Roy stood up and sat on the edge of the desk in front of his Lieutenant. He handed her a file about the two alchemists and watched her expression of dread and her face go white.

She looked up in shock at the raven haired man. "Is this true sir? About their human transmutation?" she asked

Colonel Mustang nodded solemnly and she re-read the file. She could hardly believe that someone so young could be so skilled or so stupid. But she also pitied the boys; they had already been through so much, it didn't seem fair.

She handed him back the file and their hands briefly touched, Riza pulled away, her heart racing. Roy looked away and coughed clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry Colonel," The blonde apologised.

"It's fine Lieutenant, the fault is mine." Roy said. he stood up and returned to his desk.

Suddenly the phone on Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk rang. Both Roy and Riza looked at it.

"Colonel Mustang's office, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking. How can I help you?" Riza said picking up the phone.

Riza listened then put down the phone.

"Who was it?" Roy asked coolly

"Lieutenant Havoc, Sir. He said that there is a blonde kid asking for you." She explained, summarising her short phone call.

He nodded "Than will be Fullmetal," he said.

He left the room and went to the entrance.

By the entrance was a giant suit of armour and a tiny blonde boy in a red coat, they were chatting and laughting, the older boys legs' swinging below the seat.

The suit of armour turned in the direction of the dark haired Colonel.

"Are you Roy Mustang?" the twelve year old asked standing up clumsily.

Roy nodded. "Call me Colonel Mustang, you must be Alphonse." Roy said shaking his hand.

"I'm Edward Elric! The Fullmetal alchemist." Ed said appearing in front of his younger brother.

Roy looked down at the boy. "I told you call me Colonel Mustang!" he said irritated already.

Somewhere in his gut he knew this boy was going to be a pest to him. He decided to ditch him as soon as possible.

Suddenly Maes came down the corridor. He looked from Ed to Roy and smiled triumphantly. He went up and hugged Roy.

"I didn't you and Riza had a son!" he said

Roy stood stunned. This thing . . .

He looked at Ed, who smirked at him, like a cat ready to pounce.

Suddenly Ed hugged Roy's middle. "Dad!" he said enthusiastically.

Roy felt a cold shudder go down his back and Maes was already showing the pictures of his daughter and his wife to the 'family'.

"Ooh I'm going congratulate Riza, I'M SO HAPPY!" Maes said skipping happily away.

Ed pulled away from Roy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Roy demanded

Ed stuck out his tongue at Roy.

"Sorry, Ed can be a handful sometimes." Alphonse apologised. Roy had the impression that he was used to apologising for his brother.

"HEY!" Ed yelled, turning to his brother.

Alphonse patted his Ed head and the blonde growled.

"I'll ask Lieutenant Hawkeye to show you to your quarters." Roy said, wanting to ditch the boys as quickly as possible.

Ten minutes later Riza Hawkeye as escorting the two boys to the onsite quarters.

After a tense silence, Ed asked the question he'd been wondering about, since being introduced to the blond lieutenant who Maes had misinterpreted as his mother.

"Are you married to Colonel Mustang?" he asked

Riza stopped and laughed, shocked. Why would he think that? Was her attraction to the Colonel that obvious?

She turned and looked at the short boy. "Why would you think that?" she asked calmly

"Well . . . the guy with glasses, Maes?" Ed asked. Riza nodded. "He thought that I was yours and Mustang's child." Ed said.

Riza blushed at the thought of having a child with Roy. She turned away beginning to walk again.

"Is it true? Are you with Colonel Mustang?" Ed repeated

She shook her head. "He is my boss and superior and nothing more." She explained

"Oh! I would have thought . . ." Ed tailed off

"Brother, you're asking too many questions." Alphonse warned in a low voice.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder Al." Ed said, smiling at his younger brother

Riza blushed and was silent for the rest of the journey.

"Have a good stay in central." Riza said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Alphonse said

"Thanks." Ed said

"No problem, if you need anything. Feel free to contact either me or Colonel Mustang." Riza said

"Okay, will do." Alphonse said

"Bye, see you around." Ed said as Riza left.

As she walked away she laughed to herself.

Within days, everyone who worked in central believed that Edward was their son. One story went that he'd been raised in the country by foster parents and had been born after the Ishval war was over, there was a theory that they had hidden the pregnancy because Riza wanted to be a soldier. There was another theory that the Colonel and Lieutenant were secretly married and had been hiding a whole separate life for years. The strangest story, by far, was that Ed was created in the lab to be a weapon.

The stories circulated for weeks and Fuhrer Bradley arranged a meeting with Roy, Edward and Riza. Once the truth had been revealed Ed was given a warning. The Fuhrer himself shut down the rumours and no one dared speak of them again, though there were a few people who still suspected that they were actually true.


End file.
